Baila conmigo hasta el final del amor
by Violette Moore
Summary: La prensa fue bienvenida, la élite convocada, la mansión estaba como nunca en los últimos años y es que la ocasión era especial. No todos los días contraía nupcias el multibillonario más afamado de Norteamérica. (Bruce/Talía)


**.**

 **Baila conmigo hasta el final del amor**

 **.**

 _Inspirado en la música y letra de Leonard Cohen "Dance me to the end of love"_  
 _Dedicado a: Alpha Yue_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La prensa fue bienvenida, la élite convocada, la mansión estaba como nunca en los últimos años y es que la ocasión era especial. No todos los días contraía nupcias el multibillonario más afamado de Norteamérica. Algunos de los invitados aún tenían sus reservas, en especial sus amigos más cercanos, puede que él lo olvidara pero ellos recogieron los pedazos de su corazón destrozado, además de limpiar la sangre que se anegó en las calles cuando la escurridiza felina salió de su vida como una exhalación.

Años pasaron de eso, del resentimiento y dolor de volverse a encontrar y por supuesto, enamorar. Se hicieron nuevos acuerdos, se reescribió la promesa. En el altar quienes entregaron las sortijas fueron Lois y Clark, el lazo se los colocó Diana Prince.

Intercambiaron votos escritos con antelación y pronunciados desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus hijos estaban presentes aunque la mayoría omitió la iglesia. Tal vez pensaron que se volvería a cancelar, que alguno de los dos no llegaría al altar, pero lo hicieron y ahora estaban en su salón bailando al compás de la orquesta, compartiendo bocadillos, conversando con sus amigos, todos excepto Damian.

El moreno de cuerpo fornido, alto, delgado y carácter imposible se atrincheró en la mesa más apartada de la pista con suficiente licor como para olvidar (que jamás le dio su nombre) o lo que hacía en ese rincón. Tal vez se pasó del límite al pedir que lo acompañara. Su hijo era especial y cuando volvió a comprometerse con Kyle (anunciándolo a la prensa y no de manera directa) lo abordó en su recámara.

 **…**

 _—_ _Los filósofos dirían que cada quien escoge su propio infierno, pero esto da pena._

 _—_ _No espero que lo entiendas Damian. —respondió girando en redondo, mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no era un chico de trece años buscando su lugar en el mundo, ahora tenía diecinueve y eso le daba derecho a ocupar el manto de Batman pero lo rechazó. No es que fuera R'as al Ghul, tampoco Robin, creó una identidad nueva. Un vigilante que impartía su propia versión de justicia. A veces piadoso, regularmente letal. Resopló y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón a disposición. Una copa de bourbon por las memorias de Alfred, Gordon y R'as, chocaron sus vasos, bebieron el líquido amargo y sin más continuaron charlando._

 _—_ _Nunca he sido quién para decirte cómo vivir tu vida o alcanzar la felicidad. Sin embargo, me parece increíble que su ambición pese tanto que no se atrevan a concederse una mísera oportunidad.—enarcó una ceja. No imaginó que después de tantos años guardara esperanzas entre él y Talía_

 _—_ _Tu madre y yo…—comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpió._

 _—_ _¡Mi madre es una reina! Y no lo digo únicamente por su posición en Nanda Parbat, sino porque tiene educación, clase. Tú, literalmente estás rechazando todo lo que es por una…_

 _—_ _Cuida tu lengua. —acotó y el menor se mordió el labio inferior para retener todo el veneno que no expulsó. Luego se tomó otro trago y su gesto se volvió perverso._

 _—_ _También es indeciblemente hermosa. Si lo que te interesa es lo que pasa en esa cama, te garantizo que mi madre está mucho más calificada. He visto la satisfacción de cada individuo en su harem._

 _—_ _¡Damian, basta! Si eso es todo lo que viniste a decir, ya puedes irte. La boda se celebrará tanto si lo aceptas como si no._

 _—_ _De acuerdo. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas. Esta sería la tercera vez que la desairas y hasta mi madre tiene sus límites. Cásate con esa gata y no volverás a obtener ningún favor de su parte. —se marchó aunque no sin antes beberse la tercera y cuarta copa. Le preocupaba su afición al alcohol aunque con esta clase de vida, debía agradecer que no fuera dependiente a algo mucho más fuerte._

 **…**

Suspiró volviendo a la realidad. El maestro de ceremonias anunciaba el lanzamiento del ramo. Selina era llevada a lo alto por Poison Ivy y Harley Quinn, su vestido era el mismo de color blanco con detalles en negro, las perlas sobre sus oídos y cuello eran las de su madre, el tocado diminuto y hermoso, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes que ya se moría por quitar, además del liguero tan cerca de su entrepierna.

El silencio y la incomodidad fueron palpables en un segundo. _-¿Quién querría ser elegido por el matrimonio Wayne-Kyle para fortalecer su unión?-_ Aparentemente, ninguno. La música cambió de acordes, el vals pasó a ser un delicioso tango que le recordó a Talía.

No figuraba en la lista de canciones que eligieron los dos así que dejó de mirar a su esposa y dirigió su atención al director de la orquesta. El hombrecillo estaba tan metido en lo suyo que no notaría si de pronto le prendían fuego. Su hijo se levantaba de su asiento, pero no pretendía irse sino recibir a una exótica y apabullante dama.

Su madre, la sangrienta emperatriz que fue invitada únicamente cómo una cortesía a él y no porque esperaran que acudiera, extendió un brazo a Damian, éste se inclinó, besó la superficie de su mano y después enlazaron tanto sus miradas como sus cuerpos y comenzaron a bailar. El silencio fue roto por infinidad de cuchicheos que ensalzaban lo obvio.

La realeza no necesitaba dar espectáculos para difamar a una cualquiera. La oportunidad de enfrentarse a duelo la habían tenido ya y él estaba seguro de que Al Ghul la dejó ganar. Como diría el difunto Alfred, no correspondía a ellos decirle cómo cometer más errores o conquistar la infelicidad. Eso podía hacerlo él mismo y entre más los veía más se convencía de que esa era la familia que bien pudo abrazar.

 ** _._**

 ** _Baila conmigo por tu belleza, sonando como un ardiente violín._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Baila conmigo a través del pánico, hasta que esté seguro en él._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Elévame como a una rama de olivo y sé la paloma que me lleve a casa._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Baila conmigo hasta el final del amor._**

 ** _._**

Ese tango lo compartió con Talía veinte años atrás. La mansión constituía la fortaleza de su padre, el salón no era de fiestas sino dónde R'as planeaba sus alianzas y guerras. Tampoco había una orquesta tocando en vivo pero él llevaba un reproductor de música y de un momento a otro, se sintió tan cómodo con la mujer que bajó sus defensas y le habló de lo más importante para él, su familia.

 ** _._** ** _  
_** ** _Déjame ver tu belleza cuando los espectadores se hayan ido._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Déjame sentirte moviéndote como lo hacían en Babilonia._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Muéstrame lentamente los únicos límites que conozco._**

 ** _Y baila conmigo hasta el final del amor._**

 ** _._**

Esa letra la desgranaron Thomas y Martha una y otra vez. En cada gala, obra de beneficencia o simplemente para disfrutar el día. Lo que omitió decir, mientras cortejaba a la asesina y se perdía en la intensidad de sus ojos turquesa, es que también era la canción con que celebraron su unión. La iglesia no la rentó ni para esta ocasión, era una pequeña capilla de estilo gótico oculta al sur de Londres. Se casaron en secreto, el mayor acto de amor y según la élite, de traición. Los Kane no tenían la mejor de las reputaciones pero el amor de su madre por su padre hizo que rápidamente cambiara eso. Ambos se completaban y enaltecían de una manera que le habría gustado hacer con Talía. Cambiar su ambición por pasión, su sed de conquista por compasión. Sin embargo eran jóvenes, obtusos y mucho menos atrevidos de lo que fueron ellos.

 ** _._**

 ** _Baila conmigo hasta la boda._**

 ** _Baila conmigo tiernamente y por mucho tiempo._**

 ** _Los dos estamos bajo nuestro amor, estamos por encima del amor._**

 ** _Baila conmigo hasta el final del amor.  
._**

Las familias enloquecían cada que Thomas y Martha se reunían y a él le gustaba pensar que esa irreverencia, ese contraste y fervor, fueron los que enamoraron perdidamente a su progenitor. Thomas no era más que un simple aspirante a médico, forzado a participar en sociedad para complacer a sus benefactores. _-¿Cual sería su sorpresa al toparse con la heredera de la casa Kane?-_ Probablemente, idéntica a la suya al toparse con la heredera del trono Al Ghul.

 ** _._**

 ** _Baila conmigo por los niños que piden permiso para nacer._**

 ** _Baila conmigo entre las cortinas que nuestros besos han gastado._**

 ** _Levanta una carpa protectora ahora, aunque cada hilo esté roto._**

 ** _Y baila conmigo hasta el final del amor.  
._**

La amó por algunos meses pero lo enloqueció durante años. Días y noches en los que puso a prueba su voluntad porque claro que se quería quedar pero había más cosas que lo obligaban a marchar. La memoria de sus padres, la resolución de su abrupto final, la reconstrucción de una ciudad que se desplomaba al igual que esas perlas teñidas en carmín.

Acarició el puño de su mano izquierda, el reloj que perteneció a su padre detuvo su curso, le indicaba dónde estaba su corazón. En aquellos dos que bailaban con fascinación. Ajenos a las miradas o juicios externos. Al sabotaje de su boda o a lo impresionantes y soberbios que eran en comunión. Su hijo, el príncipe heredero a nada, Talía una gobernante destronada. Conversaban como nunca los había visto hacer, tan íntimos y secretos que daba celo.

 ** _._**

 ** _Baila conmigo por tu belleza sonando como un ardiente violín._**

 ** _Baila conmigo a través del pánico hasta que esté seguro en él._**

 ** _Tócame con tu mano desnuda o hazlo con tu guante._**

 ** _Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor._**

 ** _._**

Quedaba claro quién ganó esta afrenta, porque sin importar lo mucho que se dañaran, el amor, orgullo y respeto que se tenían era genuino y no había mayor honor para una madre que bailar con su hijo. Se valió de su tecnología para activar los micrófonos que tenía ocultos por todo el salón. Talía le recordaba a Damian que tenía cuatro años cuando bailaron por primera vez esa pieza, era un pequeñín tan regordete, adorable y sensible. Su hijo resopló diciendo que sólo la buscó porque se veía muy triste a solas en su habitación. Siempre había detestado que él la hiciera sentir así de menospreciada y rota. Le daban ganas de aniquilarlo pero no lo hacía porque los Al Ghul, jamás reniegan de sus heridas. Ellos se levantan de cenizas, se revisten con la oscuridad y forman una coraza en su interior.

—Así es, las pérdidas nos hacen fuertes pero no estoy aquí para hablar de cosas tristes, querubín.

—Hace milenios que no me decías así. Estás aquí para recordarme que una vez más, solo somos tú y yo.

—Siempre lo hemos sido, aunque tuvieras la ilusión de que formáramos una familia junto a tu padre.

Damian sonrió con tristeza uniendo su frente a la de Talía, llevaba los cabellos sueltos y un vestido largo verde con dorado. La orquesta alargó la parte final de la canción, algunos miembros de la prensa acertaron al decir que ese era el tema que los Wayne bailaban para enaltecer lo inapropiado y retorcido de su amor. Tras escucharlos, sus pies se movieron sin pensarlo, su mente bloqueó todos los sonidos y elementos ajenos. En la parte alta del salón un ramo caía hasta deshacerse en el piso pero no había nadie que pudiera verlo o alcanzarlo. Él buscó a su familia, por primera vez en años de soledad y mutismo se sintió en deseo y posición de anunciar al mundo que ellos dos eran suyos.

 ** _._**

 ** _Baila conmigo por tu belleza, sonando como un ardiente violín.  
._**

Sus manos se cerraron sobre la cintura de ambos interrumpiendo el momento, buscando conquistar hasta el último de sus recovecos. Ninguno atinaba a creer lo que hacía ahí. El aliento de Damian era a puro licor, pero sus movimientos fueron elegantes y certeros. Talía olía a las flores del desierto, esas que florecen una sola vez en su haber. Lo miró con maldición y condena pero aún así le permitió el desliz. Si fueran los de antes, los mismos que se amaron en el destierro, él estaría apelando al hechizo de sus ojos capaz de romper maldiciones y al sonido de su voz que puede reparar corazones. Todo eso lo dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y sin usar la voz.

 ** _.  
_** ** _Baila conmigo a través del pánico, hasta que esté seguro en él._**

 ** _Elévame como a una rama de olivo y sé la paloma que me lleve a casa._**

 ** _Baila conmigo hasta el final del amor._**

 ** _._**

Damian se apartó silenciosamente, al hacerlo pudo notar multitud de flashes provenientes de la prensa también los semblantes más resueltos y aliviados de sus familiares y amigos. Richard, Kori y Rachel se acercaron al menor, sabía que estaría bien porque ellos habían sido la familia que desde el principio lo debió proteger. La melodía continuó sonando y él se permitió ser un irreverente otra vez. No un vigilante, no un padre, no nada, más allá de un hombre que baila con su mujer, hasta el final del amor.

 **.**

* * *

 _—_ _ **Violette Moore—**_ _  
_


End file.
